


Homeward Bound

by oncomingstorm42



Series: History loves to repeat itself [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Skywalker Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncomingstorm42/pseuds/oncomingstorm42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia Organa knows her brother. He's stubborn and it'll take more than Rey to bring him home. So she sends a message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeward Bound

While preparations were underway for Rey’s journey to find Luke, Leia wondered what her brother was doing. He had been alone for too long, at least, according to her. Not on Tatooine thank the force, he was too smart to go back to that backwater, but Leia just wished he trusted her enough to keep in contact. “Oh Luke, we need you.” She glanced at Artoo, an idea forming in her mind. “Artoo, I have something for you.”

  
The droid rolled over, a chorus of beeps and chirps announcing his excitement at seeing Luke again. Leia smiled, “Yes I know. We’re all glad to finally find him.” Artoo whistled sadly and she nodded, “It’s true about Han.” The pain was still too fresh for her to speak more on the subject of the ex-smuggler who’d stolen her heart, so she quickly changed the subject. “I need you to take something to Luke; it might just make up his mind.”

  
After a quick check that they were alone, Leia cleared her throat. “Luke, a long time ago you helped a girl you barely knew. You knew it was dangerous and still you came to her, to my, rescue. I’m asking you now, after losing the man I loved and losing my son, to come home. I’m old Luke, and tired of losing everyone. You may be the last jedi but I don’t care about that. You’re my brother, and I need you.” Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes as Leia poured out every last bit of grief, anger and sadness that she had left, just hoping it would all be enough.

  
\---

  
“I have a message for you.” Rey had managed to coax Master Skywalker down to the Falcon after a lot of arguing on the clifftop. She’d had enough of the word ‘can’t’ for an entire lifetime.

  
“I already told you Rey, I can-"

 

“You can’t. Yes I heard you the first thousand times.” She ignored the small smile on his face and motioned for Artoo to come over. “He has a message from General Organa.”

  
“Oh he does?” Luke’s eyes twinkled with what might have been mischief in his younger years. “Just like old times huh Artoo?”

  
Artoo beeped angrily and Luke knelt on the grass, “I’m sorry Artoo. Go ahead, play the message.”

  
It was the first time Rey had heard General Organa speak so plainly and she felt a wave of anguish from the old Jedi as his sister mentioned Han Solo. Luke looked like he’d gained ten more years at the mention of Kylo Ren and Rey saw his metallic hand twitch as if he was going to reach out. _“Please help me Luke, you’re my only hope.”_

  
The hologram faded and Rey stood awkwardly for a few minutes. Master Skywalker was still kneeling and the thought crossed her mind that maybe he couldn’t get back up, after all he was quite old now. “Not too old.” He looked at her and she looked away, embarrassed at her thoughts. “It’s alright Rey. I suppose I deserve that after being stuck here.” He got to his feet and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Go inside, I’ll be there in a moment.”

  
“You’re coming back?”

  
A wry smile crossed his face, “When Leia Organa calls you to help, there’s only one answer.”

  
Rey frowned in confusion, wishing someone had thought to mention how fond Jedi were of not giving a straight answer. “What does that mean?”

  
“You’ll see Rey.”

  
\---

  
When the Falcon touched down at the resistance base, Leia was the first out of the compound. A faint glimmer of hope kept her believing that her brother would walk down the ramp but it was kept in check by years of disappointment. That hope flared up the minute she saw the figure approaching. He was older but Leia would never forget her brother.

  
“I’m Luke Skywalker, I’m here to rescue you.”

  
Leia shook her head with a sigh, “Oh Luke.” She opened her arms and let the comforting beat of his heart calm her frayed nerves as he pulled her close. “Welcome home.”

  
“I should never have left.”

  
“No.” She pulled away and smiled at him, “but you’re here now. That’s all that matters.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Force Awakens give me feels okay?  
> And I need to see the Skywalker twins happy for once. Give me five minutes, and I'll be happy. That's all I ask.


End file.
